Who's the fool now?
by Queenbee6
Summary: Kensi plans an epic April Fool's joke on Deeks, only it doesn't turn out quite how she originally planned.


_**I had this fun little idea for an April fools fic tonight. Hope I can get it posted before midnight…ok, it's already midnight back east, but we've got a couple hours out here. **___

_~~~Densi~~~_

Kensi woke up super excited and full of energy. This wasn't normal for her, but she just couldn't help herself today. It was April 1st, otherwise known as April Fools Day, and she had a plan. She had a great plan. A plan that she was sure she would be laughing about for a very long time. Kensi had ordered a fake pregnancy test off of ebay and planned to take it later in the evening and completely freak Deeks out. She knew Deeks tracked her periods so he would know when to be on his best behavior, so instead of taking the little pink pills that allowed her to have her period she started the next month's pills early, effectively laying the ground work for her master plan. Her hope was to send Deeks enough signals so that it was _his_ idea for her to take a test tonight.

Kensi carefully extracted herself from Deeks' arms and made her way to the bathroom. One of the many symptoms of pregnancy is frequent urination, so her regular trips to the bathroom start now.

After using the restroom Kensi went to the kitchen and got the coffee started. She intentionally brewed more than usual so that she could get at least one cup in before she woke Deeks and had to fake an aversion to her favorite morning beverage.

Kensi waited until a cup worth of coffee was ready, slipped the carafe out of the machine to pour herself a cup, and then put the carafe back allowing the coffee to continue to drip. She burnt her mouth a bit in her rush to get the cup down, worried that Deeks would wake up before she could put the next phase of her plan in place. Once the rest of the coffee was brewed she poured both Deeks and herself a cup and walked back into the bedroom.

"Rise and shine Shaggy." She called as she entered the bedroom. "I made you coffeeeeee" she sing-songed.

Deeks rolled over to look at her and smiled groggily. "Wow, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just woke up because I had to pee and thought I would do something nice" she answered, smiling. She carefully sat down on the side of the bed, gave Deeks a quick kiss, and then waited for him to sit up before handing him his coffee. She waited for him to take a sip before taking one herself. She then screwed up her face saying "aach! This doesn't taste right. Did I screw up the coffee again? I thought I finally had your coffee maker figured out."

Deeks gave her a funny look and then took another sip of his own coffee, making sure it was alright. "No, this tastes fine. It's actually really good. Let me taste yours, maybe your milk went bad." He took a quick sip and then declared hers good for being filled with cow juice.

"Well that's weird. Maybe I'll just go with hot chocolate today. Do you have any marshmallows?"

"That depends. Have you found my where I stashed the marshmallows last week?"

"No. I got distracted by sniffing out the Ho-hos."

"Ok then, yes I do have marshmallows."

"Well, where are they?"

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go make you your hot chocolate with extra marshmallows? I'm hoping to make this bag of puffed sugar last longer than a week."

Kensi rolled her eyes and then headed into the bathroom for her shower. She was excited about her plan, but she was dying for some more caffeine. 'That was a really good cup of coffee' she thought.

Later that morning the real work began. Kensi didn't think she could effectively pull of nauseous in a way that would fool Deeks, so she decided to just act like she didn't have an appetite. That was really hard to pull off, especially when Deeks stopped at her favorite food truck and got them breakfast burritos on the way to work. It was all she could do to eat only half of it. She had to continually remind herself that she had food stashed away in her locker and that she would eat as soon as she could sneak away from Deeks.

The day was a slow one, but that served Kensi well. She spent the day frequently getting up to "use the restroom", only to eat as much as she could before needing to check her face and teeth for evidence and heading back out to the bull pen. The one pregnancy symptom she didn't have to fake was the tiredness. One cup of coffee just wasn't enough.

By the end of the day Deeks was becoming very worried and starting to put things together. He was surprised a few days ago when he realized Kensi's period was late. She said it wasn't that unusual and that they should enjoy it while it lasted. However after watching Kensi turn her nose up at her coffee, pick at her food, and run to the bathroom every hour on the hour, he was sure there was reason to be concerned. Also there was the issue of her complexion. It just seemed brighter, like she was glowing. Then there were her boobs. They were bigger, fuller. She didn't need a bigger bra or anything, but there was definitely more to them.

When it was time to go home Deeks climbed into the driver's side of the car. Instead of starting the car he turned to Kensi and took a big breath (he was taking his life into his hands after all) and dove right in. "Kens, I don't know how you're going to take this, but I think we need to stop by the drug store on the way home."

Kensi knew his was it. The request she had been waiting all day for. It took everything in her not to smile. "Why would we need to do that?"

"Kens, your period is late, your boobs are bigger, you couldn't stand the taste of your coffee this morning, you have barely touched your food all day, and you have made more trips to the bathroom than me! I think it would be a good idea to take a pregnancy test just in case."

"My boobs are bigger? They hurt like hell, but I'm pretty sure they aren't bigger."

"Trust me, they are."

"You're insane, but if it will make you feel better we'll take a test."

"Really?"

"Yes really? Why? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Um….no?"

"Look, it's not a big deal. If it will make you happy I'll pee on a stick for you."

"Ah, you must really love me." Deeks said

Kensi rolled her eyes and then said "Of course I do you idiot! Now let's go. I'm hungry."

Deeks let Kensi go get the pregnancy test while he went down the road to pick up some Yummy Yummy Heart Attack down the road. Kensi bought the test that looked most like the fake one she had bought and a bag of Doritos, because she really was starving and she knew Deeks would be at least 5 more minutes. She then sat on the bench outside the drug store eating her chips while she waited for Deeks to come pick her up.

Deeks wanted Kensi to take the test right away when they got home. Kensi however knew he would get worked up and that would delay her dinner so she claimed an empty bladder and handed Deeks his food.

All through dinner Deeks kept stealing glances at her as she shoved her food in her face. Finally she just asked him "What?"

"How can you be so calm about this? And did you even chew?"

"Sorry. I'm just so hungry all of a sudden, and I'm calm because I know the test will be negative."

"I don't think so Kens. Why don't you read the directions and then go take the test. You have been peeing every fifteen minutes all day, surely you can work something up now."

"Fine" Kensi answered before retrieving the box and then pretending to study the back of it. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She then took the test out of the box, stashed it in her box of tampons and then retrieved the fake test from the same box. It was always a safe hiding spot. Deeks may peek in the drawer and see her magazines, but no man would ever rifle through a box of tampons. Once she faked using the restroom she wet the fake test in order to get the pink lines to show up, stashed the evidence of the fake test and then, in her best shocked and horrified voice, called for Deeks.

When Deeks walked into the restroom all he saw was Kensi staring at the pregnancy test, her body stiff, and her eyes and mouth wide open. He then looked at the test. Two pink lines. Which one did that mean again? He quickly grabbed the box and figured out that 2 pink lines meant there was a baby on the way. "I'm going to be a daddy" he said quietly.

It was about that time that Kensi, not being able to hold her laughter any more, turned and buried her head in Deeks' chest. The more Deeks consoled her, believing her to be crying, the harder she laughed. When she pulled away it was clear she had been crying, and yet she had a smile on her face.

"Are you ok Babe? You were crying so hard and now you're smiling."

"I'm ok, what about you? How do you feel about all of this?"

"I don't know just yet. I know I'm shocked, but I'm sure that we can handle this together." Deeks then turned, pulled out his cell phone and aimed it at the test.

"Deeks? What are you doing?" Kensi asked

"Oh, well I just wanted to take a picture for memories sake. Plus I was thinking I could post a picture of it on Facebook, you know, to let everyone know."

"Um, no" Kensi suddenly realized that she spent so much time planning this trick, but no time planning how to tell him it wasn't real.

"Why not? Oh, I didn't mean right now. Of course we have to tell Hetty, and the crew, and of course your Mom."

"No Deeks, that's not what I mean. What I meant was….APRIL FOOLS!"

"What? No. No. You did not." He then looked at Kensi quizzically "Are you serious? You did this? How did you do that? How did you get two little lines like that?"

Kensi then went on to explain her whole elaborate scheme. When she was done Deeks leaned over and grabbed her breasts with both hands. "What are you doing?" Kensi shrieked.

"I'm not convinced. Your boobs are still bigger."

"No there not, but they do hurt like hell so stop messing with them!"

"They are. And breast tenderness is also a sign of pregnancy. I looked it up while you were in the bathroom at work."

"Well genius, it's also a sign of PMS."

"But you said you rigged your pills to skip your period, so why would you have PMS?"

"I don't know. My hormones are probably all screwed up."

"Then there's the glow."

"Oh god, what the hell are you talking about now?"

"You're glowing Kens. You have the pregnancy glow."

"You are a complete moron."

"Maybe, but I'm a complete moron that is going to go buy you another pregnancy test or three."

"I'm not taking a pregnancy test."

"Yes you are. Look at it this way, this is your chance to prove I'm a moron."

"Fine, but only so I can tell everyone how ridiculous you are at work tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Get the hell out of here, and let's get this over with."

"Drink lots of water. You've got some peeing to do." Deeks said on his way out the door.

Twenty minutes later Deeks returned with only two tests in hand. One made a plus sign if pregnant and the other was digital so it would just say the words "Pregnant" or "Not pregnant". He then sent Kensi into the bathroom with the two new tests. Two minutes later Kensi came stomping out of the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, put on her pajamas and plopped into the bed.

"Well?" Deeks asked

"I don't know. I didn't look at them. I just peed on them, washed my hands and left. You're the one being an idiot. You look at them!"

Deeks walked into the bathroom, took one look at the tests, and then called for Kensi.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to fall for that act. Their negative. I know they are. Get over it."

"What will you do if they are negative?"

"Tell everyone how badly I got you every day for the next year."

"And what would you do if they are positive?"

"Punch you in the balls."

"Well here then." Deeks said as he threw the tests over to her on the bed. She caught one, looked at it, and then grabbed the other, making sure they had the same result.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! How did this happen?!"

"Well, I'd show you but you just told me you would punch me in the balls."

"You know I wouldn't do that." Kensi said as tears started pouring down her face.

Deeks cautiously approached the bed and then, once he was sure his family jewels were safe, embraced Kensi.

"I'm going to be a mom." She said softly.

**It is 5 minutes to 12:00 Mountain time. Yeah! I made it! I hope you enjoyed it. Follow me on Tumbler. I'm crazystorychick. **


End file.
